Stuck In An Elevator
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow and Espio get stuck in an elevator and start to lose their minds. WARNING SHADPIO! COMPLETE


It was early in the morning and Shadow and Espio were on their way into Sarah's office for a strange meeting. It was strange because Sarah only wanted to see Shadow and Espio. They were both expecting her to see Vector because he was the boss of the whole Chaotix Detective Agency. Everything was a mystery to them.

The hedgehog and chameleon entered the office building and walked towards the elevator.

The chameleon made a heavy sigh and looked up at the numbers that was above the elevator. "Man, I hate elevators. Why did she have to meet us on the very top floor?" He looked over to Shadow who pushed one fo the buttons beside the elevator to open the doors.

"Relax Es..."

When the doors to the elevator opened, they both walked inside.

Espio stared at the doors closing with uprising panic.

The ebony hedgehog rose an eyebrow when he noticed him trembling a bit. "...Everything's gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say. I'm fucking claustrophobic."

He couldn't help but to laugh a bit, "You're fucking claustrophobic? Heh, the badass medical ninja's afraid of elevators."

The purple chameleon turned away from him in embarrassment. "Shut the fuck up."

He continued to laugh a bit, "Don't worry Es, I'm here for you."

Espio nervously looked up at the numbers on the screen and hoped that it would go faster. He was then sent into panic when the elevator had suddenly stopped. He grabbed Shadow's arm and clung onto him. "Why the fuck did it suddenly stop working?"

Shadow looked up at the screen and noticed the numbers were no longer there, the lights above them had dimmed, and the doors didn't bother to budge. He bit his lip and sighed. "Damn it..."

Espio clung to his arm tighter because of the way Shadow was reacting to the whole situation. "What? What is it?"

"We're fucking stuck."

His eye widened and his heart had started to beat faster. "We're what!" He rushed over at the doors and started to beat his fists against the steel doors. "Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!"

Shadow quickly restrained him by grabbing his arm and pushing him against the cold steel walls. "Es, get a hold of yourself! I'm here for you! We can't do anything about this until they fix the problem. Just relax all right?"

After his words, Espio slowly started to calm down because Shadow was right. He knew he would always be there to protect him. He took a deep breath and slowly sat down on the floor. "Yeah, you're right, Shad. Thanks, I needed that."

He formed a small smile and sat beside him on the floor with his back against the wall. "I fucking cannot believe this shit. I got up at fucking six this morning on my only day off from work to rot in an elevator."

The chameleon laughed a bit, "Heh, sucks for both of us huh, Shad man?"

He rested his head on his hand, "You bet it does."

He looked over to Shadow while glancing at the lower part of his body. He blushed and had no idea what made his eyes travel downward but he quickly snapped out of it and looked back at his face. "I-I'm glad you're here with me, Shadow. You're comfortable to be around with."

He looked over to him in surprise. He had never thought anyone would ever say those words, especially with Darkness being inside of him. He thought everyone would be terrified of him. "Really? Wow, thanks, Es."

"Well yeah, when I was born, my parents abandoned me and left me alone so I had no real family, until my sensei found me and took me in. He raised me like I was his own. Even if we weren't blood related, he seemed like a father to me."

The hedgehog was surprised that he was talking about his sensei and all this time he had been with him, he had never said a word about his sensei.

"Everything was great until...a mysterious ninja came along one night and killed him. You can't imagine the anger and sadness that was flowing inside of me when I saw his body hacked to pieces in his room."

He placed his hand over his mouth in shock. "Es...Espio, I'm so sorry...I had no idea..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. He wasn't even my real father."

"But...he raised you to be the guy that you are today."

"True but still...I never experienced what it was like to have a real family." He turned to the sympathetic hedgehog. "Being with you Shadow, was like having my very own brother."

He couldn't help but to form a small smile because of his comment about them being like brothers. "You...you think I'm like a brother to you?"

He blushed because he thought Shadow was reacting to it like it was a stupid thought to have about them. He made a nod, "Yeah..."

Shadow then had gotten closer to him and pulled his body against his own with his head resting on his. "Heh, you know Es, I was thinking we were more than just brothers..."

He looked down and saw his hand stroking his leg. He knew where he was going with this but something in his mind had told him to let him touch him. He slowly looked back at Shadow with a blush on his face, "More than...brothers?"

He smiled and kissed his forehead, making Epsio's heart rate beat faster than it had before. His hand traveled to his chest as he started to kiss him towards his lips.

As soon as Espio felt Shadow's lips on his, he couldn't help but to be taken in by it all. He raised his hand, placed it on his cheek, and started to stroke it lightly as he returned the kiss.

Shadow then set his body on his and slipped his tongue inside of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his body.

Espio couldn't help to moan because of the feel of his tongue on his and the touch of his body rubbing against him. He wrapped his arms around his body as well while they shared their passionate kiss. He then felt his pants being undone and soon Shadow's hand had taken out his large member.

Shadow then noticed that Espio had started to do the same. He gasped as he undid his pants full of excitement. It was like he could not wait another second to stare at the surprise in his pants.

As they took off each other's pants, they tossed them aside and continued to passionately kiss each other while they fondled with each other's erect cocks. Moaning with pleasure and gasping for air were the only sounds heard in the small elevator.

As Shadow kissed his neck, he playfully started to nibble on it. He then began to gently scrape his teeth against his neck while Espio began to stroke his hands back and forth on his hard cock.

Espio began to groan softly as Shadow started to sink his teeth down into his skin, but it never stopped him from playing with him. The more Shadow had bit down into his neck, the faster Espio stroked him.

Shadow moaned and panted heavily because of the extreme pleasure he was receiving from his partner. He wanted to fuck him so much right then and there, but he wanted to save it all for later. He then pulled Espio's head down towards his lower region.

The chameleon knew what he wanted him to do next and he would gladly do it without hesitation.

"Suck me", the hedgehog panted in an exhausted tone.

The chameleon obeyed him and placed his large wet member into his mouth.

Just when he did, Shadow trembled in excitement because of the feel of his mouth on him. It was an amazing feeling. He had never dreamt that his best friend would pleasure him in such a manner.

The chameleon went further as he sucked harder.

Shadow couldn't set himself up on his body anymore so he just fell back on the steel floor while Espio continued to pleasure him. He couldn't help but to buck his hips a little when he felt Espio's tongue lick gently around it. He just couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was building up inside of him. He wanted him. He wanted to take him and make him feel more than a friend to him.

Espio was suddenly pushed to the floor with him laying on his stomach. He gasped softly when he felt Shadow's hands travel down his back and over his anus. It made him shudder in arousal because of the way he ran his fingers over his body. He knew what he was going to do and it would be a great feeling.

The hedgehog set his body on his, "Perfect", was all he said when he whispered in his ear. He then placed his member inside of him and began to take him.

Espio groaned because the penetration had hurt at first but as he went further, it became less painful and more pleasurable. He clenched his fists and moaned loud as he took himself in and out of him in a quick pace. This had to be the best feeling he had ever felt in his life and he never wanted this magical moment to end.

As Shadow fucked him harder, he wanted to go on forever because he was so tight and wet inside. However, he could not contain his excitement any longer.

Espio then shouted in orgasm when he felt Shadow's warm juices splash inside of him. Afterwards, they both lied there on the cold floor trying to catch their breath from the intense moment. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Our little secret?" Shadow said softly as he panted.

The chameleon made a small nod, "No one needs to know. Especially the girls."

The black hedgehog smirked and kissed his forehead, "Yeah I think Rouge would kill me if she found out I had sex with my best friend...who's a guy."

They both laughed until the elevator began moving.

They quickly stood up and began to panic.

"We're moving again", Espio said.

"They must've fixed the problem", Shadow looked in the corner and saw their pants piled on top of each other. "Hurry! Before the doors open back up!"

Then the two rushed to get their pants back on and just as they did, the doors opened and they were greeted by a female yellow fox.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry about everything!" She shouted in panic.

Shadow and Espio looked at each other thinking that this was the first time that Sarah would apologize in such a sympathetic way. They looked back at her and tried to make it look like they forgave her.

"No, we're fine. Everything's okay", Shadow explained.

"Yeah everything's fine", Espio added.

"Really?" Sarah asked as she looked closer at them. She noticed that they looked a complete mess. "You don't look very fine to me."

"Believe us", Espio said. "We've never been better."

Certain thoughts had filled Sarah's head but she denied them because she thought those thoughts would never happen. "Well, if you say so." She began to walk down the hall towards her office. "Come on you two, let's get this meeting over with."

They looked at each other, smiled, and followed her.

**A/N: Do not question my creativity! XD Well I just came up with this one day in study hall and I was all wow hotness so here's the result. I hope all you yaoi fans enjoyed it. **


End file.
